Wild Child
by TolkienScribe
Summary: In the beginning of the Fourth Age, a daughter of Aragorn and Arwen finds her way through the colours of court, friends and family. Unable to fit into the norms of the society, her heart goes to the Wild where her father once roamed in his younger days. R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer:** Do not own.

This is different from my other stories. I am not really focusing on action here. It will be short. I do not intend to write this story too long like the other projects I have going.

Based on my one-shot **The Silent Guardian.** I suggest reading that, because it makes a good read.

All of my stories are interconnected, but you do not need to read one to understanding the other, except if I mention them.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Ithilien Forest,_

 _Gondor,_

"Uncle," The young woman exclaimed. She lowered herself into a graceful curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you once again after a month of separation. I apologise to appear without a word in advance. I simply could not stay away." She lifted herself from her curtsy.

Legolas looked up from his desk and at the young woman before her. She was dressed in breeches, turning her perfectly executed curtsy into something more comical. Her black hair was tamed into a low bun, the strands straying from it. Judging from her appearance (and from how well he knew her), he knew she travelled and came alone. Legolas frowned. His mouth turned down in confusion and Taesel also supposed in displeasure. For a moment she worried if she had truly come too unannounced but then Legolas only shook his head, his expression disappearing from his face.

"It is of no consequence," Legolas said, rising from his desk. "You look well, little one."

He reached her in a few strides and pressed a kiss on her forehead. When he stepped back, a corner of his lips twitched up.

"Don't curtsy to me when you are wearing breeches. It looks hilarious."

"I know,' Taesel said, following the quiet Elf back to his desk. "But the governess insists."

"You still have a governess?" Legolas asked with a raised brow.

"She stayed for two months, thank you. I think I am better in my ways."

Legolas gave a snort unlike an Elf.

"No you haven't. You haven't tried to get rid of her, because you know your father will disapprove." Legolas shifted his done paperwork to another table. "And anyway, you are too old to have a governess now. She should be leaving."

"I keep saying that but no one seems to listen. Maybe you could-"

"No." Legolas said. "Your family matters are entirely your own."

Taesel pulled off her riding gloves and tucked them into her belt. The light brown breeches and the ornate but practical red and black shirt suited her. The symbol of the white tree and stars were embroidered in silver at the back. She went through his things without bothering to ask. Legolas did not mind.

"You are overworking again!"

"I am doing well." Legolas defended himself. Taesel placed her hands on her hips.

"Really? When was the last time you ate?" She demanded. Legolas opened his mouth. And then he closed it.

"See?" Taesel said.

"There is no need to look so smug about it." Legolas murmured. Before Taesel could gloat further, he immediately changed the topic. "And what are you doing here?"

"Father sent me here."

"Really?" Legolas asked. He clearly did not believe it. "He spoke nothing of this plan last time I went to Minas Tirith."

Taesel wordlessly produced her father's letter he had given to her. Legolas opened it and read it. He kept staring at the short letter for a long time before Legolas' lips twitched as if in amusement. Taesel wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad one.

"My dear, you would have to do better than that to commit your father's handwriting in forgery." There was open laughter in the old Elf's voice now. "He certainly does not add an extra curl to his first letters of every word and he also adds a certain dot in every sentence as a secret of letting me know it is truly his letter." Legolas pulled out a letter lying beneath the heap of his papers and Taesel gingerly looked over the real letter his father has written to Legolas and noticed the subtle differences. "Although I have to admit, to a lesser eye, you could have succeeded."

But that doesn't make any difference, Taesel thought glumly.

"Do I have to go back?" She asked him.

Taesel dreaded as Legolas slowly curled the forged scroll in his fingers. But then he laughed merrily.

"Oh I wouldn't mind a Princess walking about in my domain."

"You wouldn't tell me to go back?" Taesel asked, unsure if she heard right.

"No." Legolas said. "The way the court is, I am surprised that not everyone leaves it for good."

Taesel sometimes thought Legolas detested the Gondorian court, with its constant politics, schemes and gossip. He certainly looked happier in his own domain or in Rohan, whenever he accompanied them to visit Edoras.

"So tell me," Legolas said, drawing her out of her thoughts. "What was it that brought you to this forest?"

He returned his attention to his work. He wouldn't tell her father about the forgery; one of the Elves under his command taught her how to do that.

"I just wanted to leave the city for a while. Breathe the fresh air." Taesel went to the nearby table, pushed against a wall. A map was hanging on a rectangular wood above the table. Different coloured inks marked various areas of the Kingdom. Bored, she picked on each of them. Red dots meant hostiles from orcs, cults, potential spies. Red crosses meant robbers that robbed the travellers. Blue dots meant contacts that could range from nobles to beggars. Black lines meant areas of interest.

"You will have to try better than that." Legolas said behind her. He hadn't moved from his seat. He hadn't even looked up. "You don't forge letters so that you can go into the wilderness; you forge letters when you are worried about something." Taesel did not answer. "Turn around, young lady and tell me what is on your mind."

"Sometimes you see me too well," Taesel said, sighing and turning around. Finding the distance between them intimidating, she walked up to him and leaned against his desk. Legolas narrowed his eyes at her. His eyes were bright and sharp, the blue in them making it hard to hold his gaze any longer. She looked down and one finger absent-mindedly worried the corner of a parchment sticking out of the stack Legolas had on his table.

"Father was speaking to me how some of the young Lords were growing to be very influential." Taesel said. "I know what he meant. Mother kept showing them to me and telling me what each of them liked or didn't like… how many of them you might approve them."

Legolas understood. When Aragorn's daughters were growing, they became more beautiful like their mother as each day passed. Their Elven ancestry had come out strong in them. Aragorn was worried. Their positions as princesses were coupled with their beauty, making them the icon of power and desire. It didn't take long for the girls to understand. Legolas, as an Elf who remained aloof and governed the Gondorian court through his lack of words and his silent presence, he became a forbidding uncle.

Legolas gave her a long calculating look.

"Your parents have a good reason," he said at last. "Taesel, a good man will mean a good family and household-"

"I don't want that for myself."

Legolas sighed wearily.

"You are acting like a petulant child."

Taesel didn't say anything. She studied the ornate design etched into the sides of Legolas' desk. These were woodland flowers, with holes punched into the desk to accentuate the design. The edges went blurry as angry tears filled her eyes. She heard another sigh and a shift of the chair. Then a hand rested against the side of her head and she felt herself drawn in an embrace against Legolas' chest.

"Hush," he said quietly. There was no rebuke in his words. Taesel snuggled deeper against him. She could smell the light scent of musk preferred by the men of Haradrim. It was a comforting scent. Legolas smelled that way as long as she could remember. "I didn't mean to upset you. Taesel, you are only looking on the day that comes tomorrow or the day after that. We are looking at your future. A time will come when your parents will no longer be there and they need to ensure you are well-taken care of."

"You will be there!"

Legolas rubbed his eyes wearily with one hand, the other still holding Taesel's head against his chest. The young woman had her arms around him tightly.

"I will not always be there, little one." Legolas corrected. "The Sea calls and it is only through will that I am not answering it."

"I can take care of myself," Taesel's voice sounded small even for it to be muffled.

"A man not only looks after you but provides you companionship." Legolas said, pulling Taesel back. If he noticed the dampness on his shirt, then he didn't mention it. He knew how much Taesel hated it when anyone noticed she was crying. "You have home to call your own."

Taesel said nothing. Legolas looked at her before shaking his head.

"Come, enough tears. You came here to escape your parents and what they offered, so enjoy yourself. I will speak to your parents and see if we can reach an agreement." Legolas said.

"I don't want to get married." Taesel's voice was still soft but it was firm. Legolas did not bother to reply to her declaration, and knew for her, it was a relief to blurt out something she probably kept inside for a long time. And Legolas liked the status of being a confidant. By now Legolas was used to such visits from any of Aragorn's girls when they wanted a friendly ear to hear them.

"Is there anyone in particular that your father and mother were suggesting?"

"A lord in Dol Amroth; Lord Bornivon."

"Him? Do you know who told your father about him?"

"No, but probably the advisors," Taesel said. Her eyes were dry now, and one heel was kicking against the leg of Legolas' desk. "They want to take part in arranging everyone's marriages these days."

Legolas frowned. He had met him, and he was more of a coward and a boy than a lord. He was petulant, had a fondness for anything he could buy and a disturbing affection for young maids. Legolas did not know who advised Aragorn on this arrangement but Legolas would make sure Taesel would not marry him.

But who would marry Taesel?

She was a lady, born and bred. Legolas had seen her when she wanted to be most eloquent and it was remarkable when she put her thought to it. But it was very rare. She didn't want the life of the court. Taesel only smiled at court but her laugh was truest when she was racing over the plains on her horse or camping with the other Elves in the outer regions of Legolas' domains. Not even her sisters truly understood her love for the Wild. She was like Aragorn in a way. She loved the prospect of danger, of a life under the stars just like Aragorn did. Houses of stone seemed foreign to her even though she was born and bred there.

"Why don't you go and get settled?" Legolas asked. "You might even be tired or hungry. Go."

"I will. Thank you." She leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek before sliding off his table.

"Don't overwork," she said sternly, wagging her finger at him as she went to the door. Legolas chuckled.

"I won't." He said solemnly. Taesel grinned and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He found Legolas' friend, Dorián, waiting for her outside.

"Did he say you could stay?" The Elf asked.

"He said I could stay." Taesel affirmed.

Dorián burst out laughing.

"Ha! I knew he had a soft heart. Come, before he hears us." Dorián pulled her out the corridor. "Berethil has your room ready for you. Now, are you certain you will be fine? I won't be here for a few days; I have to leave for a patrol."

"I'll be fine." She assured him quickly.

"If you need anything, my wife-"

"I will speak to Arodis if I need anything." She said.

"Good." Dorián said and tweaked her nose.

.*.*.*.*

Berethil placed her hands on her hips as she studied the clothes Taesel had hastily packed for herself.

"You did not bring much with you." The Elleth observed.

"I just wanted to leave as early as possible." Taesel answered. She frowned at herself on the polished silver and battled with her hair. Berethil glanced at her.

"Start with the ends first."

"It would be easier just to chop it all off," the woman muttered under her breath. Berethil heard but did not say anything.

"I thought your governess planned you to learn how to ride side saddle and wear riding skirts."

"She did," Taesel said. "Mother didn't approve. Mother won."

Berethil laughed.

"Our Lady Evenstar is very headstrong." Berethil said. "She and King Elessar are perfect for each other."

"They still agree on my marriage though." Taesel said, sitting on the bed and pulled her knee close to her chest.

"Oh child," Berethil said. She sat down beside Taesel and smoothed her skirts. "You are dreading your life if you ever shared it with a man. What is so wrong with marriage?"

"Because it won't be my life anymore," Taesel said. "I will change, just like everyone else."

"Everyone changes with the experiences they gain in life," Berethil said briskly. She laid out a dress for Taesel. The sound of running water told Taesel a bath was near ready. "Marriage does mean to make sacrifice for the sake of another but you get a friend, a companion and a mate for your life." Berethil said. "Maybe you would enjoy such a life."

"But I never truly enjoyed the life I want to live." Taesel said. "Father tells us his stories when he spent his time in the Wild. I want to see places. I want to see what it's like out there, but not with an entire escort of guards, nobles, pack horses and entertainers. Just I and some bare few. Just to see what it is like."

"It is not a glamorous life," Berethil cautioned. "You will sleep on hard ground, be soaked to the skin in the rain. Your supplies may spoil or you may be robbed or killed."

"Father spoke of it like he loved it."

"Sometimes events are dearer when they are old enough to be just memories. Many of the people who journeyed the Wild find it better to dream of it rather than truly experience it." Berethil said, "Even your uncle. Legolas was very different than he is now."

"Really? Uncle?" Taesel said. Her morose expression fell away to interest.

"Oh yes," Berethil said. "Your uncle had a mischievous streak in him. And Arandur, Dorián, Nimon, Noron. All of them were age-mates, you see. So they were almost inseparable. I used to look after them."

"You?" Taesel asked, grasping her knees with both of her hands.

"Yes. My husband, Hanon, was the Head Commander. And I stayed at the Rangers' Circle where all of us Rangers and apprentices resided. No families were there though. So I was like their mother."

"That must have been exciting."

"Oh, imagine being a mother of many lively and curious boys, all of them the same age, at once. Nimon once put ink in his mentor's tea just to see what would happen."

Taesel laughed.

"What happened?"

"Oh, his mentor was annoyed that he was tricked by a young apprentice. He shook him a little and then started to laugh when he saw the amusing side of things. Legolas didn't like one of the older Rangers very much and used to drop almost anything on his head if he ever passed his talan."

Taesel laughed again. Try as she might, she can't imagine Legolas this way. He always seemed so soft-spoken, so quiet and withdrawn. It was hard to see him as a lively young Elf with fresh ideas to cause some form of mischief.

Berethil looked at her tenderly and brushed her stray hair from her face.

"Don't you worry about a thing, my dear. If Legolas said he would look into the matter, then he will look into the matter." Taesel smiled. "Now, come. The bath is waiting."

.*.*.*.*

Near evening, Legolas finally finished his work. He rubbed his face wearily. At long last, they were all seeing results. Change was coming and people were more receptive than before. But that did not mean lesser work. It was not time for dinner, so he found someone to bring him coffee and he went to the higher balconies facing the practicing grounds.

Last rays of sunlight broke down on the forest floor as it streamed through the leaves. There was still some activity, though not as much as it would have been in the morning. He found a few of the Ellyth playing archery. One of the Rangers, Arandur, was there with Taesel, throwing knives at a target.

Legolas sipped the hot liquid. He studied Taesel. She was more beautiful than Taesel realized. Arwen's entire group of daughters inherited some part of her beauty. With Taesel, she was tall like her father and slim and slender like a straight wooden board. But her long tapering fingers and high cheekbones with a stubborn chin gave her instant character. She had her mother's long, dark hair.

Taesel hit the target perfectly again and Arandur laughed and clapped behind her. Legolas smiled and took another sip.

"She handles the knife well." A feminine voice murmured beside him. He looked to see Berethil standing beside him.

"Some may say too well," Legolas said, turning his attention back to the practice.

"I do not think there is anything wrong with that," Berethil said smoothly. "A girl should know how to protect herself. And a little freedom does not go too far."

"I know, but she isn't one of us. In the end, she has to live here in Gondor, and I feel that maybe we have given her too much freedom."

The Elleth shrugged.

"She is like an Elf in a mortal's body. But it is said the love of Dunedain for the Wild will never fade from their hearts. Mayhap she took more to the longing than the rest of her siblings." She tilted her head towards him. "Is all well? You have been spending a lot of time in your study recently."

"It is nothing." Legolas said. "The war was not easy on us. There are some things I simply needed to look over."

"What will King Elessar say when he finds his daughter is missing?"

"I should say he must have noticed right about now."

"So I should expect some more guests."

"Yes."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

-This is just the first chapter, something like an introduction. It will pick up from the second chapter onwards.

-This is so different from what I usually write.

-This is going roughly six to ten chapters.

-So do tell me what you think. :)

 **-The War-** The war that Legolas is speaking of, is the war that Gondor and Rohan had against the Haradrim. This is canon.

- **List of OCs:**

Dorián: Mirkwood Elf. Silva. Married to Arodis.

Arandur: Mirkwood Elf. Silva. Married.

Berethil: Mirkwood Elf. Silva. Married to Hanon.

Hanon: Mirkwood Elf. Silva. Former Head Commander. Married to Berethil.

Bornivon: A noble from an influential family with lands just outside Dol Amroth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Ithilien Forest,_

 _Gondor,_

There was a small room just outside Legolas' bedchamber that served as a cosy sitting area with lofty chairs by the fireplace, and books and scrolls in a bookshelf nearby. A cupboard that served as Legolas' cellar was under lock and key, after many attempts of various Rangers of clearing his supplies. She didn't witness it, but she knew the rumours. The door leading to Legolas' bedchamber was closed. Taesel pushed the curtains away from the window, letting the light stream through the glass. The room turned golden in the sunlight and she walked up to the mantelpiece where she saw many portraits in glass slabs set upright. One belonged to Legolas' father and mother. She had seen neither, with the Queen gone as old as time and the King set sail before she was born. Even Eldarion had bare memories of him. Another was of Fion, Legolas' mentor. The third belonged to an Elleth that fascinated Taesel since her childhood.

She picked it up reverently, fingers ghosting over the cool glass. The Elleth was ethereally beautiful, with her silver hair and calm, serene expression. A sickle-shaped moon shone behind her. She was told that this was Legolas' betrothed and that was all she knew.

The door leading to the bedchamber opened. She didn't turn around.

"Good morning," Taesel said cheerfully.

"I thought I heard someone here." Legolas said.

"I was bored." Taesel said. "Not many people wake up this early. Why do Elves make so merrymaking so late at night?"

"The stars are dearer to us than the Sun." Legolas said. Taesel looked over his shoulder. Legolas was fully dressed for the day. He was dressed in as simple clothes as his rank let him, in blue and silver leaf-patterned shirt and trousers. His hair was flowing freely and was damp from his morning bath. Taesel's eyes lowered to his hands. As expected, there was a betrothal ring on his index finger. "You could have amused yourself in the library or on the practicing grounds."

"I wanted to see if you were awake."

"You know these are my personal quarters." Legolas said mildly. "It wasn't meant for anyone to barge him."

"I am not anyone." Taesel said cheerfully. "I am your niece."

Standing on tiptoe even though it was unnecessary, she put the Elleth's portrait back in its place. She just didn't want it to fall and break.

"Who was she?" Taesel said. "You never told us."

"My betrothed," Legolas said, standing behind her. He patted her head. Taesel rolled her eyes.

"I know." she said. "I am asking what her name was. What she was like. You keep them to yourselves as if they are secrets!"

Legolas laughed.

"She is strong-willed, but soft-hearted like a lady. Her temper is like the Sea and yet her personality in unwavering." Legolas said.

"Do you love her?" Taesel said.

"As any Ellon would love his betrothed," Legolas said. Then he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"In a few hours, why don't you go with Arandur and the others for a quick ride?" Legolas asked. "The weather is lovely. You will enjoy it."

"You want me out of here before father arrives, don't you?"

"You know me too well," Legolas said with an amused curl of his lip.

"I'll go." Taesel said. She looked up to Legolas in worry. "You are not going to get into trouble for letting me stay, are you?"

"Aragorn is your father, not mine." Her uncle said with a laugh. "Don't worry. I will be fine." Legolas stepped back and with his hands on his hips he looked her from head to toe. "This outfit suits you."

Taesel looked down at herself. This was one of her favourites. The shirt was long, reaching her knees and slit on either sides up to her hips. The only embroidery was on her shoulders and a little bit on the hem. The trousers were long, almost touching the floor but the thing that made it special was the fact that the trousers were so wide that they looked like skirts.

"I am just not allowed to wear it as much as I want to." Taesel remarked.

"That can be amended." Legolas said. "I will have Berethil commission more for you."

"Father won't accept."

"Think of it as my gift." Legolas said with a shrug. Taesel grinned. She knew that her uncle used the excuse of 'gifts' of getting his way done.

"Father won't like it."

"No, he will." Legolas said, laughing. "He just doesn't want to admit it. Now, of with you! I don't want you anywhere close to this place when your father comes." On impulse, Taesel hugged him tightly around the middle. Surprised, Legolas didn't react. She pulled back.

"Thank you." She whispered before pecking his cheek. She went before the door, calling over her shoulder as she did, "Into the lion's den!"

"That's hardly encouraging!" Legolas retorted.

In a matter of three hours, Taesel, with Nimon, Noron and Arandur and their wives were ready to depart.

"There is a stream not far from here," Nimon said to her. "You will enjoy it. We built a talan just above it and the birds' built their nests in the branches."

"Oh, how absolutely lovely!" She exclaimed.

"You should go." Legolas said. Then he turned to Taesel with a warning, "Don't you dare cause any mischief! I will not have my Rangers come back to me only to find out you went for Minas Tirith."

"Oh I would never do that to you."

"Liar," Berethil said behind Legolas. The small party was mounted and ready, spurring their horses towards the road.

"Take good care of her, Arandur," Legolas called after the Ranger.

"I will!" Legolas and Berethil watched them leave.

"Into the lion's den," Berethil murmured to him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Legolas said.

It was only another hour when he was called to the steps again to receive the King and Queen of Gondor.

Haldir was at the head of the escort. Berethil swept past Legolas to look after the royal escort itself. Haldir broke away and hurried up to Legolas.

"I trust the borders were quiet?" Legolas said after he greeted his old friend.

"Quiet," Haldir repeated. "And would you mind telling me how it was possible for a slip of a princess, a young one at that, slip past my watch?" Legolas only grinned.

"My, my, the warden is certainly lax in his duties if he let someone of such high rank pass by unnoticed. This time it is a royal, and another time an enemy's army, eh?"

Haldir glowered at him.

"Don't be too guilty," Legolas said in advice. "Taesel is very good at bribery. And she has a special place in the Elves' hearts. Part of the reason I think Berethil understands her so well is that she ages somewhat closer to the way our young age as the years pass by. It's not really Taesel's fault. It is simply her nature."

"She could have been harmed and I wouldn't have known. You taught her stealth too well, even with that horse of hers."

"Knife throwing and stealth is her best talent. Go. You might as well get some rest before you return to the borders now that you are here."

Haldir, realising he was dismissed, left. Legolas turned his attention to the approaching King and Queen. The years added nothing on both the royals. They were unchanged, what little wrinkles there were frozen in time.

"You know if it was so easy to get you to visit me," Legolas called as Aragorn ascended the steps. Arwen followed soon after. "I would have your daughters visit me more."

"I don't mind them visiting you as long as I do not need to find it through a letter." Aragorn said. The poor king looked annoyed and tired. "Taesel should stop taking off at a moment's notice."

"And here I thought you liked me. I am deeply hurt." Legolas pressed his hand over his chest and gave a wounded look. Arwen swept past Legolas and embraced him.

"Don't mind him, he is just a little upset his daughter managed to fool his Guard that he placed around her room," Arwen said after greeting Legolas.

"Really?" Legolas asked. "She didn't tell me how she escaped."

"She packed her things, used the hidden passageways to reach the lowest level in the Citadel without passing the guards, went out a window and scaled the walls. Which reminds me, who taught her to scale walls?"

"Faramir," Legolas said immediately.

"Really?"

Legolas only returned her gaze.

"Well, I will have a word with him."

Legolas was relieved when it was him, in fact, who taught her that skill when they were both bored.

"Where is she?" Aragorn said.

"She is off on a ride with some of my Rangers who were off duty."

"You didn't send her away because of us, did you?"

"No, I sent her away because she has the tendency to eavesdrop when she realizes we are talking about her. Come. Refreshments are ready and we will talk while we take them."

They sat in a private parlour, golden light streaming down from the skylights in the roof.

"I did not realize she would be this upset." Arwen said. "The matter of finding a potential husband is something the other girls went through."

"Also, each one of them was free, with their own passions. We assumed Taesel would be no different." Aragorn said.

"It turned out she is more different than we thought," Arwen said.

"Yes, I assumed as much." Legolas said, taking a sip from his own coffee. He knew his friends well. Aragorn and Arwen respected their children's choices, sometimes even encouraged them. But with Taesel they needed to tread lightly. Her love for the Wild bordered on danger. To encourage it would mean startling and undesired results. Everyone wished to get away from the burdens of their life, but if it is untamed, and then it brought more harm than good.

"I hear you considered Lord Bornivon as a husband." Legolas said.

"I have met him a bare few times, each one only lasting a few moments. They are not enough to determine his character. The advisors counselled me of him."

"Bornivon is a snivelling son of a Lord too comfortable in his wealth and too forward with maids." Legolas said bluntly. "You can find better men than him."

Aragorn raised his brows.

"Well, that settles that." He said mildly. The three of them looked at each other before all of them burst out laughing.

"You should come back to court." Aragorn said.

"Absolutely not," Legolas said flatly.

"We should get back to the matter at hand." Arwen said, resting her hand lightly on Aragorn's before reaching for hard toffees. "About Taesel."

"Yes, now what do we do?" Aragorn asked.

"Leave her be for now." Legolas said.

"Leave her be? Legolas, the court's idea of a spinster is very fine. You yourself know this."

"In our eyes, all of your children are young because of their long lives." Legolas said. "Let her know this for now. And take her with you back to court. Let some time pass, and let her get used to the idea before asking her again."

"And if that does not work?"

"Well we consider it as it goes. Worrying about it now will do nothing."

.*.*.*.*

"How'd you manage to get those here?" Taesel said in wonder when Arandur produced long, slender knives with slightly curved tips. These were practice knives, made of polished wood rather than metal.

"You can do great things if you set your mind to it." Arandur said.

"I helped," Nimon said.

"You did not! You just stood by the door of the armoury and listed every punishment Legolas could use on me if he found out!"

"Precisely," Nimon said.

There was only three, since Arandur did not have the bravery to acquire more. They alternated amongst themselves, with Taesel holding hers the longest. She knew she couldn't hope to beat any of the Elves, including the Ellyth. They only crossed blades with her to help her practice.

"You are very rusty." Noron said. "You lost breath quickly. You didn't practice."

"No, I didn't." Taesel said. She pressed her hand on her abdomen. Her sides were burning!

"Why?" Arandur asked, leaning on his practice knife.

"The governess doesn't approve."

"I am starting to not like this governess."

"Well the court doesn't approve either." She gestured at them to begin again. The speed was just as much as it was before. "It's a scandal to see the princess cross blades with the other soldiers on the practicing ground wearing trousers even if the blasted things are as wide and inconvenient as skirts."

"Well, the soldiers are certainly rubbing off their vocabulary on you."

"I got this from you and other Rangers."

Nimon raised his brows and pressed his attack. She parried the blow and fixed her eyes on Noron, a new threat. The Ellyth had retired to the stream banks where they fished for coloured pebbles.

"Your mother knows how to fight. Surely they could not be too surprised." Arandur said.

"Well, apparently it is acceptable for the Queen since she is a true-blooded Elf-"

"She has mortal blood in her veins as well-"

"Irrelevant details in the eyes of nobility," Taesel said dismissively. "But it is not acceptable for the daughters as they are and I quote, 'the symbol of Gondorian beauty and nobility'."

The combat stilled for a while as the Elves gaped at her before roaring laughter erupted.

"Oh, be that way!" She said furiously, stamping her foot in a manner not lady-like.

"You and your sisters may be beautiful with blue bloodlines but a symbol would be an exaggeration." Arandur said, chuckling.

"Especially if they add Gondorian etiquettes to that symbol," Taesel said gloomily. Nimon guffawed.

"Well, simpering was never your true talent." Nimon said with a straight face.

"Oh, I perfected it actually." Taesel said. There was a mischievous glimmer in her eye. She bent her knees and pressed one hand on her heart and fluttered her eyes at Nimon. When she spoke her voice was pitched annoyingly high.

"Oh, my! You seem so strong, my lord! The skirmish must have been nothing for someone as brave as you. I should think I would faint in such circumstances!"

Nimon hastily stepped back at the sudden transformation while the other Elves laughed.

"Perfection," Arandur said, laughing.

Noron looked up to judge the time that passed from the sunlight.

"Come," he said. "Legolas said to return by the twelfth hour. We are nearly late."

.*.*.*.

"Princess Taesel will arrive shortly." Berethil said to the small company lounging in the parlour.

"Finally, we meet our wayward daughter." Aragorn said, rising from his chair.

"Don't chew your daughter out, husband." Arwen said mildly.

"You think so less of me, wife," Aragorn said. The light banter brought a small smile on Legolas' face.

"A little warning would not go amiss." Arwen returned.

"You two are very adorable sometimes," Legolas said, sweeping right in between them for the door.

They reached the steps and waited. The sound of hooves on the ground cam before the riders came into view as they made around the corner. Dust rose up.

"Racing again," Arwen said, shaking her head.

"You enjoyed it too when you were young," Legolas said.

"Oh, and I loved every minute of it."

"Lose that scowl," Legolas murmured to Aragorn.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Legolas elbowed Aragorn hard into the ribs. Aragorn took in a deep breath before glaring at his friend from the corner of his eyes. Naturally, Legolas ignored the look.

Their horses stopped right by the stairs. Taesel's braid was now out of its bun. Arandur barely dismounted when Taesel jumped down. She was rosy-cheeked from the wind and breathless with laughter.

"I don't care." Arandur said, wagging his finger at the princess. "You cheated."

"I didn't!" Taesel protested.

"Yes, you did." Nimon said, taking the horses away to the stables.

"I didn't!" Taesel said.

"Ahem," Arwen cleared her throat.

Taesel turned to her parents and blinked as if she saw them for the first time.

"Mother!" She said brightly. "Father!"

Both of them raised their brows. She shuffled her feet anxiously, not liking how impassive both her parents looked. She went up the steps and hugged each one of them in turn. Arwen kissed her forehead and Aragorn drew her head close to his chest. Whatever their disagreements, they were a closely knit family, Legolas thought.

"You gave us a fright, youngling." Arwen said sternly, her voice changing to take maternal tone.

"And I don't like that." Aragorn added.

"Sorry," Taesel's voice was small. For all her fire and spirit, Taesel by nature was not a disobedient child.

"Just don't do it again," Arwen said soothingly, not losing the sternness but softening it somewhat. Legolas wanted to laugh but kept a straight face. Knowing Taesel, it would not be long before she took off again. "Now, why don't we go inside and talk about the reason you left."

At this, Taesel broke apart from her mother's arm around her shoulder.

"If you are thinking I will go back so that you show me more suitors then I won't!" Taesel said. Then, surprising all of them, she ran off. They stared after her stunned. That was a new development.

It was Arwen who reacted first with a wearied sigh.

"I have forgotten how dramatic girls are at that age." Arwen said. Legolas was surprised.

"Small memory if you forgot that easily," Legolas said in awe.

"Oh, you might be surprised how much you can forget about children's little things once they passed those ages. I consider them small mercies." Arwen said. Legolas only shook his head and stared where Taesel had disappeared.

"Foolish girl," Legolas said.

"I think she took my temper that I had in my adolescence." Aragorn said.

"I knew her father's side of the family was trouble." Arwen said. "Now what?"

"Let me go talk to her." Legolas said.

"Why does she listen to you?" Aragorn asked.

"Because I am not her father," Legolas called over his shoulder. Aragorn rolled his eyes. It was true. Children listened more to those other than their parents once they trust them enough with their problems.

Taesel after running from her parents clambered up to a window in the right wing in a corridor where she knew was the least busy and provided some measure of privacy. Although it won't be long before she was found out.

Sure enough, she didn't have even a half an hour of peace before Legolas joined her perch.

"I wanted to be alone for a while." Taesel said.

"You break into my rooms, I invade your personal time," Legolas answered. Taesel smiled before sobering. Silence fell between them. Taesel kept her eyes on the beam of wood along the window's borders. Weather had worn it down, till the polished wood had small cracks.

"I know you are upset." Legolas said. Taesel wondered on his quiet voice. He didn't need to raise it to make himself heard. It was as if the world went silent to let him be heard. Each word was clear. "You don't like it. As far as Lord Bornivon is concerned, you need not worry. You will not wed him. There are many other eligible lords to choose from-"

"I don't want to."

"But not right now." Legolas finished as if she didn't interrupt him. Taesel turned to look at him. Legolas gave her a smile. "You really should learn to let your parents finish what they want to say."

"Oh."

"Will you go back to court?"

Taesel's reluctance must have come on her face.

"Please?" Legolas asked. "For me?"

Taesel stared at the Elf. Legolas looked back, eyebrows raised.

"Fine," Taesel said in a disgruntled tone. "But I don't have to like it."

Legolas chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I am going with you."

Taesel brightened up visibly.

"Really?"

"Don't smile." Legolas said dryly. "I am not going to enjoy any moment of it."

"Don't worry, at each dinner, I will signal you when it is safe to leave." She offered to him. That was the least she could for reaching an agreement with her parents! Legolas laughed.

"I just might say yes." Legolas said, patting her hand. "Oh, and Taesel, next time I hear about you scaling walls, you will be in more trouble from me than from your parents."

Taesel gave him a sheepish laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Do leave a review.

 **Concepts:**

-Shaping most of the family of Aragorn and Arwen around my own. Aragorn and Arwen are mild here due to the setting of a family. In the role of King and Queen, they will behave accordingly.

-Parenthood changes people. Parents learn to be more patient, to find different solutions, to be compromising.

-For Arwen forgetting, don't hate. Fashioned this little titbit on a few mothers I met who forgot what some phases were like with the elder children until the younger ones gone through it. In their words, they counted it as blessings.

-Again, the King Aragorn and Queen Arwen are different from Aragorn and Arwen as father and mother of their children. Remember that people are different in different roles. A soldier at war (generally speaking) will not be cold and harsh at home.


End file.
